


As We Are and What We Will Be

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cas is a really attractive guy and it is a problem, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nerd Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punk Castiel, almost-strangers-to-lovers, they're just regular horny teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teen!Cas is a really attractive guy and it is (kinda) a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Are and What We Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional. Credit of original forms of characters to the creators of Supernatural. No Copyright infringement intended. The following is not in any way an official representation of the actual characters/creators/actors and actresses portraying any characters or people who happen to share a name with any potential original characters

      As a general rule, Spanish class was  _not_ supposed to be arousing. Then again, not every Spanish class contained Castiel Novak.

      Cas sat two desks diagonally to Dean Winchester's left, his chair half back and a douchey smirk on his face. Cas-unlike, to Dean's estimates 67% of the high school population-actually  _understood_ Spanish, so when he felt the class was too boring for his tastes he'd say something rude-sassy, sexual or simple curses. The professor's face was crimson red, but his personal principal refused to send Cas away. (Though Cas would stay for detention, of course.)

      Dean looked at his folded hands on his notebook in an almost strategic fashion, refusing to look at the other boy. That was, until Castiel brought his chair to all four legs being on the ground with an almighty crash. Miraculously, he had managed to stay in the chair. Cas laughed and caught Dean's eye, brow raised as though he expected a reaction from his especially. Dean felt rooted to the spot, to the position he was in, as though those blue eyes had literally frozen him in place. He couldn't bring himself to pay attention to anything or anyone other than the boy whose various piercings and tattoos made him look all the more angelic. Cas winked at him-Dean felt the non-existent spell break and he looked behind himself to make sure there wasn't a pretty new girl behind him. When he found there wasn't, he faced front again, confusedly bringing a hand to his chest and mouthing, "Me?".

      Cas laughed and rolled his eyes, but nodded before turning front.

      It was too much for Dean, after sitting for thirty minutes in mid-arousal. He waited the two minutes he could before he asked to use the bathroom. He walked as slowly as he could out of the room, but once he was in the hall, he bolted to the nearest empty men's room, to the handicap stall.

      Within seconds of haphazardly locking the stall Dean's zip was down and his jeans in a pool at his feet . For security he stuffed the fist of his non-dominant hand into his mouth to prevent accidentally providing entertainment for anyone who may come in while he was-for lack of better terms-distracted.

      Dean sighed as he stroked himself slowly from root to tip, his usually tense shoulders relaxing as he closed his eyes. Immediately, the face of a certain blue-eyed boy came to mind's eye. It was not the first time Castiel's memory accompanied him during a wank, but the first when they were in the same building. Dean shuttered at the risk, that Cas probably knew what he was doing. Perhaps he would think of Dean and his need to have a wank from just thirty minutes and a wink when he went home. Dean's groan was muffled by his fist at the thought of Castiel going home with  _him,_ spread stark naked over his Star Trek duvet, stroking himself lazily, whispering Dean's name...

      Dean was almost so lost in his fantasy that he didn't notice a person entering the bathroom. He most definitely didn't miss the the door to his stall opening and closing firmly. He felt a chin rest on his shoulder and firm hands grip his hips.

     "You didn't close the door firmly, Winchester. How scandalous." Dean's shut eyes squeezed tighter as he recognized Castiel's voice, "Thought I'd help you with that"

      "What-" Dean's hand fell from his mouth as Cas's lips roamed over his neck, sucking a mark where it met his chin.

      "I see you looking at me,  _Dean."_ Dean shuttered at the sound of that normally gravely voice deep with arousal. "Your interest is mutual, all of it. More than sex. But let's go in reasonable order, shall we?" Dean became aware as Cas pressed his hips forward of the hard ridge in Cas's trousers. He let out a shaky moan as it was accompanied by Cas's hand on his cock

      Cas laughed lightly and used his other hand to turn Dean's head to the side, meeting him in a slow, sinful kiss. He swallowed Dean's moan while simultaneously passing on his own, his sips rocking forward gently. Dean reached back with his free hand and unfastened the button and zip on Cas's trousers. Cas pulled back smiling, helping Dean push both pants and trousers down his thighs as far as as they cared. They both moaned as Cas pushed his hips forward, his cock slipping slightly between the cheeks of Dean's arse.

      "Jesus, Cas" Dean grunted.

      Cas laughed, "Castiel is actually the angel of Thursday, not the Messiah."

      "And why the  _hell_ is that so sexy to hear?" Dean groaned, his head drooping forward as he fought his body for control.

      "Because I'm the one saying it?" Cas suggested innocently, but his cocky smirk gave away his true intent.  _Can't have that..._

     Dean shifted his hips and began to make shallow thrusts into nothing, pressing Cas's cock more firmly against his arse. Cas gasped loudly and pressed his mouth to Dean's neck to keep from crying out.

      "Wait."Cas panted, his hands going to Dean's hips, stilling them shakily.

      "Something wrong?"

      "I want to see you." Cas said, and Dean  moaned as Cas's cock slipped from between his arse cheeks. Cas gently pushed him until his back was against the wall, breath speeding up as he took in Cas's flushed, semi-sweaty face. He smiled, Cas smiled, then Dean brought his hand to Cas's face, gathering a bit of the sweat in his hand, then returning his immediate attention to their erections. He gently took them both in his sweat-covered hand and began going over them in long, firm strokes. By now they were both panting, hips stuttering into shallow thrusts in an almost desperate attempt to seek proper friction.

      They weren't going to last-they were too excited from the start. Dean let out a high-pitched whine when Cas's hand joined his, adding a twisting motion at the head of their cocks.

      "Dean," Cas panted, his forehead pushing against Dean's, "Dean, I'm close, so close."

      "I know, Cas. Me, too." 

      Cas smiled at the lowness of Dean's voice, the arousal as apparent as the perspiration on his face. "Come for me, Dean. I want to see your come on my cock. Later, later we'll take it slow, but come for me now." 

      And what was Dean to do but obey?

      Dean crushed his mouth against Cas's as he came with a cry, his right hand-not on their cocks-gripping Cas's right hip. Seeing Dean's cock sputter the thick white liquid over his was too much for Cas. With one last stroke, Cas growled loudly into Dean's mouth as he came, growling a mixture of curses and Dean's name. 

      For a moment they stood, leaning heavily against each other in post-orgasmic bliss. Then, Cas reached behind himself and unrolled a fair amount of toilet paper. He cleaned the semen off their cocks and the bit that got between Dean's leg, his own shirt. He threw the paper into the toilet and flushed, looking back to Dean with a cheeky grin. God help him, Dean smiled back.

      "Come home with me." Cas whispered against Dean's mouth, his arm going around his waste, bringing them chest-to-chest.

      "School's not over." Dean grunted, his brain slow from orgasm and his tired body cursing him, telling him fuck school the boy you like is offering you skive off with him. He said later you two'd take it slow. Go with him.

      "And you've got semen all over yourself and can hardly stand. Come on, it's not as though you need to relearn anything in Spanish. Come home with me."

      Dean looked up at Cas's earnest, open face, and found he couldn't say no to him for anything. "Okay, lets go."

      Cas smiled wider and kissed him. It wasn't a rushed sex-kiss, but a slow kiss that allowed exploration and questions to be asked later, but for now all they needed to do was get to Cas's house and simply be.

      Though, Dean mused, he was sure neither of them would mind round two.


End file.
